sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
|Dubbing ang.=Gary Chalk |Dubbing jap.= |Dubbing pl.=Magdalena Zając |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Wysuwane wiertła *Nieskończone uzbrojenie i gadżety *Transmisja telefoniczna *Gotowanie |Przynależność = Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad |Lubi= *Udane złapanie Sonica *Zadowalanie Robotnika *Bycie złym *Scratcha |Nie lubi= *Rozczarowywania Robotnika *Nieudanego złapania Sonica *Rozpadania się *Bycia wyzywanym *Sonica i Tailsa *Bycia karanym przez Robotnika *Coconutsa }} Grounder – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to jeden z głównych antagonistów, Badnik-kret stworzony przez Doktora Ivo Robotnika. Miał powstać jako brat bliźniak Scratcha, ale odziedziczył tylko kilka jego cech. Razem ze Scratchem tworzy główną część zespołu Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, którego celem jest złapanie Sonica. Grounder i Scratch pełnią jednak głównie komiczną rolę - mimo że udaje im się czasami złapać Sonica i Tailsa, to są zbyt niekompetentni aby osiągnąć trwały sukces. Za porażki często są karani przez Doktora Robotnika. Historia thumb|left|Pierwsza sprzeczka Groundera ze Scratchem W odcinku Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad Grounder i Scratch zdołali złapać Sonica i Tailsa w pułapkę. Sonic zaczął im wtedy opowiadać o ich pierwszym spotkaniu, aby uświadomić im jak wiele dla siebie znaczą. W trakcie opowieści Sonic zahaczył o narodziny Groundera. Robot miał być początkowo klonem Scratcha, ale w wyniku usterki, którą spowodował sam Scratch, Grounder powstał jako inny model badnika. Krótko potem Grounder wdał się w kłótnię ze Scratchem, która przerodziła się w bójkę, ostatecznie przerwaną przez Doktora Ivo Robotnika. Grounder otrzymał później od Scratcha zadanie postawienia ceglanego muru, który miał zostać zrzucony na Sonica. Robot podjechał drzemiącego jeża i wrzucił mu na głowę dynię, skłaniając do pościgu. Jednakże Grounderowi nie udało się zwabić Sonica, ponieważ ten przejrzał podstęp, więc robot rozbił się o mur i musiał się poskładać. Zdecydował, aby wykonali następnie jego plan, który polegał na zwabieniu Sonica przez dmuchaną lalkę dziewczyny, którą Scratch stworzył. Plan się powiódł i Sonic został wrzucony do rowu. Roboty nie wiedziały jednak, że Sonic dość szybko przekopał się na powierzchnię i przebrał się za lekarza, mówiąc im że będzie musiał ich przebadać. W rzeczywistości jeż zepchnął ich we własną pułapkę. Później Grounder wykorzystał swój harpun na linie i siatkę, aby złapać Tailsa i zmusić Sonica do kapitulacji. Gdy bohaterowie zostali uwięzieni, Grounder użyczył Scratchowi swojego telefonu, przez który poinformowali Robotnika o złapaniu jeża. Nagle pojawił się Coconuts, który związał Groundera i Scratcha, a następnie wrzucił ich do klatki, w której trzymali Sonica, aby otrzymać awans od Robotnika. Jednakże Sonic uwolnił się wtedy i wepchnął samego Coconutsa do klatki. Następnie zabrał Grounderowi telefon, aby oszukać Robotnika i zmusić go do rozbicia się o własne roboty. Po zakończeniu historii, Grounder ubolewał nad brakiem pozytywnego zakończenia. Sonic i Tails uwolnili się chwilę później i uciekli, a Grounder i Scratch nie zdołali ich złapać. thumb|left|Grounder używający swojej sieci do złapania Robotnika W odcinku Subterranean Sonic Grounder i Scratch zostali wysłani przez Robotnika do Marble Zone. Gdy zaczaili się za gejzerem, próbowali złapać Sonica, ale ten pobiegł do jaskini, podczas gdy gejzer wystrzelił, wyrzucając roboty do góry. Grounder i Scratch wylądowali później w jaskini, przy czym Grounder stracił swoją głowę, ale zdołał ją znaleźć dzięki latarce. W trakcie poszukiwań Sonica roboty natknęły się na kulę armatnią, która w nie uderzyła. Odkryli jednak, że w Marble Zone znajdowały się bogate złoża złota i diamondusu. Sprowadzili więc Doktora Robotnika i maszyny, oraz zaczęli kopać. Gdy nie znaleźli niczego, Grounder postanowił użyć dynamitu do wysadzenia skorupy Marble Zone. Jednakże eksplozja była tak duża, że podłoże zawaliło się pod nimi. Grounder i Scratch zaczęli spadać w bezdenną przepaść, ale zdołali się chwycić ścian. Jednakże Grounderowi nie udało się złapać Robotnika w siatkę, którą wysunął z ramiuenia. Później, na polecenie doktora, Grounder i Scratch ładowali skarby z Marble Zone do Egg-O-Maticu, jednakże przeszkodził im Sonic w przebraniu urzędnika. Jeż związał ich długim paragonem, a następnie wrzucił na taśmę, która była połączona z pojazdem Robotnika. Gdy roboty zaklinowały Egg-o-Matic, Spelunk wysadził pojazd podpalając siarkę. Grounder, Scratch i Robotnik zostali wyrzuceni przez eksplozję na gejzery, w których utknęli. thumb|Grounder pokazujący swoją piłę łańcuchową W odcinku Lovesick Sonic Grounder i Scratch zostali wysłani aby złapać kobietę-jeża o imieniu Breezie. Grounder próbował ją złapać na swoją wędke, ale zahaczył o kaktus. W końcu jednak udało im się to, jednak chwilę później przybył Sonic, który w przebraniu fotografa chciał im zrobić zdjęcie. Gdy roboty cofały się, wpadły na rozrzucony po ziemi klej, który je unieruchomił. Po tym jak Sonic uratował Breezie, Grounder i Scratch wrócili do bazy, gdzie przekazali Robotnikowi ważny telefon. Okazało się wówczas, że Breezie była robotem, który miał zwabić Sonica. Grounder i Scratch udawali, że od początku o tym wiedzieli. Robotnik przedstawił im następnie swój najnowszy Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer, którym miał zamiar ukraść wodę z rezerwuaru Mobiusa. Grounder i Scratch zostali z kolei przydzieleni do Breezie, której mieli pomóc w przygotowaniu nowej pułapki. Grounder zaprezentował wtedy ścięcie drzewa, które miało upaść na Sonica w razie gdyby pułapka Scratcha zawiodłaby. Jednakże Grounder ściął drzewo za wcześnie, za co Breezie go zganiła. Gdy Sonic się zbliżał, Grounder i Scratch ukryli się i w odpowiednim momencie aktywowali pułapki. Sonic został w nie złapany, lecz Breezie wyciągnęła go. Gdy roboty próbowały ich zgnieść za pomocą wielkiego zgniatacza, doprowadzili do rozerwania się ziemi i wpadli w utworzoną szczelinę. thumb|left|Grounder niesiony przez Scratcha W odcinku Slowwww Going Grounder i Scratch zostali zrzuceni przez Doktora Robotnika do Sloth City, gdzie mieli przeprowadzić atak, jednak rozbilis się o ziemię i musieli wrócić do bazy po naprawy. Tam Grounder został naprawiony przez Robotnika, który pokazał swoim badnikom promień spowalniający. Robotnik ich aby użyli promienia na Sonicu, lecz w trakcie kłótni roboty trafiły samego doktora. Gdy wrócili do Sloth City, próbowali traić Sonica, lecz bezskutecznie. Gdy jeż zaczął im uciekać, Scratch wskoczył na grzbiet Groundera i zaczął strzelać. Później Grounder chciał postrzelać sam, będąc niesiomy przez Scratcha. Sonic wymknął im się potem, gdy znów kłócili się o laser i ponownie trafili Robotnika. Grounder i Scratch ukryli się potem za dmuchaną atrapą szkoły, czekając na Sonica. Robot nie rozpoznał jeża w przebraniu dróżnego, ale Scratch zwrócił na to uwagę. Grounder nie mógł jednak precyzyjnie trafić Sonica, ponieważ odpadła mu głowa. Sonic złapał ich w trąbie powietrznej, którą odrzucił następnie poza horyzont. Później Grounde przebrał się za leniwca, służąc jako przynęta na Sonica. Gdy jeżsię zjawił, Scratch zdołał go trafić i spowolnić. Badniki shcwytały Sonica i zamknęły go w klatce w jaskini pod pobliskim wodospadem. Grounder użyczył Scratchowi swojego telefonu, aby poinformować Robotnika, roboty zaczęły znęcać nad głodującym jeżem. Przerwało im jednak przybycie Tailsa, który zabrał promień spowalniający. Mimo że Grounder wytrącił lisowi broń z rąk, to zasilający ją kryształ przełamał się na pół. Tails jednak zdołał uciec z bronią. Grounder i Scraatch zostali później zaatakowani przez przyspieszone leniwce w swojej jaskini i nie zauważyli Tailsa, który przywrócił Sonicowi prędkość, trafiając promieniem który działał teraz odwrotnie. Grounderowi udało się odbić leniwce z powrotem poza jaskinię, dzięki rakiecie tenisowej w ramieniu, ale Sonic był już wolny i pokonał roboty. thumb|Grounder niosący flagę Robotnika podczas wyścigu z Soniciem W odcinku High Stakes Sonic Grounder przyniósł Doktorowi Robotnikowi telefon od Smiley'ego, a później został wysłany przez doktora do Casino Night Zone, aby jak najszybciej je otworzyć. Gdy zjawili się na miejscu, owce które przywiózł Smiley stratowały ich. Grounder podpisał następnie odbiór przyszłych dłużników Doktora Robotnika. Scratch wyjaśnił mu potem, że wszystkie gry w kasynie były ustawione, tak aby owce przegrały i musiały odpracować swój dług na placu budowy u Robotnika. Gdy Grounder i Scratch glądali koło fortuny, podszedł do nich Sonic w przebraniu mechanika i otrzymał od nich klucze do maszyny sterującej grami. Grounder i Scratch zastanawiali się jak do tego doszło, gdy Sonic ujawnił się przed nimi. Roboty zaczęły go gonić, aż dotarły nad tamę. Tam Sonic, przebrany tym razem za dyrektora cyrku, zaproponował im aby spróbowali szczęścia uruchamiając automat losujący. Grounder i Scratch pociągnęli za dźwignię i udało im się wylosować główną nagrodę. Okazało się wtedy jednak, że dźwignia odpowiadała za wylewanie wody z tamy, więc roboty zostały z niej zmyte. Później Grounder wziął udział w wyścigu z Soniciem, o los wszystkich mobian. W trakcie wyścigu, Grounder przypomniał Sonicowi, że jeśli jeż wygra to już nigdy nie zobaczy Tailsa. Robot dotarł jako pierwszy na szczyt góry, gdzie znajdowała się flaga Doktora Robotnika. Robot zrzucił następnie na Sonica skałę i podjechał do spłaszczonego jeża, szydząc z niego. Przez przypadek zdradził mu jednak, gdzie Robotnik trzymał Tailsa. Gdy Grounder wracał na metę z flagą, Sonic i Tails zjawili się i odebrali mu zwycięstwo. Grounder powiedział im potem, że Doktor Robotnik i tak zabrał tłumy na trybunach do swojego obozu niewolniczej pracy, po czym odjechał. thumb|left|Grounder i Scratch ścigający Sonica W odcinku Sonic Breakout Grounder i Scratch czytali najnowszy numer "Crack Ups", nie zwracając uwagi na Robotnika przedstawiajacego im swoje najnowsze więzienie. GdyGrounder i Scratch śmiali się z zawartej w komiskie parodii doktora, Robotnik kazał im aresztować artystę odpowiadającego za tę zniewagę - Sketcha Lampoona. Grounder i Scratch przyprowadzili go do więzienia, a później zostali wezwani aby złapać znajdującego się niedaleko Sonica. Grounder próbował wtedy wykorzystać swój pocisk rakietowy, ale omyłkowo trafił nim Scratcha. Sonic z kolei przygniótł ich windą, którą opuszczał sie z okna wieży więziennej. Grounder i Scratch pobiegli później na klify w pobliżu więzienia, gdzie Sonic i Tails przebrani za surferów zaoferowali im paralotnię. Roboty skorzystały z niej, myśląc że ścigają Sonica. W rzeczywistości jeż zerwał ich paralotnię i roboty spadły do morza. Udało im się potem wrócić na plażę, gdzie Grounder wziął Scratcha na swoje plecy i ruszył w pościg za Soniciem. Nie dał się oszukać przez konstrukcje z piasku, które jeż stawiał mu na drodze. Ostatnia budowla była jednak przykrywką dla kotwicy, o którą roboty się rozbiły i straciły na chwilę przytomność. Gdy się ocknęły, znalazły wyczerpanego Sonica i złapały go, zabierając do więzienia, po drodze kłócąc się o to kto złapał jeża. Tam Sonic został skuty i był prowadzony przez Groundera oraz Scratcha przez koryatrze więzienia. Gdy przechodzili obok celi Sketcha Lampoona, Sonic wrzucił Groundera i Scratcha na pobliską ścianę, gdy podbiegł do krat. Grounder i Scratch zostali później przydzieleni przez Robotnika do pilnowania Sonica w specjalnym skrzydle więzienia. Roboty kłóciły się wtedy o czytanie komiksu "Crack Ups", gdy dowiedziały się że Sonic czyta numer z następnego miesiąca, który otrzymał z wyprzedzeniem. Scratch chciał początkowo otworzyć drzwi celi, ale Grounder zatrzymał go, bo Sonic mógł uciec. Ostatecznie jednak roboty weszły do środka, ponieważ Sonic był zakuty w kajdany. Badniki szybko spostrzegły, że Sonic oszukał je, dając ten sam numer który czytali wcześniej, ale było już za późno. Jeż podczepił do pleców Groundera swój plakat, co aktywowało broń przypisaną do niebieskiego koloru. Grounder i Scratch zostali trafieni przez harpuny, lasery, oraz zmieceni przez kolczastą kulę. Sonic zabrał im wtedy klucze do celi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Grounder i Scratch próbowali ścigać jeża, ale musieli uważać aby nie aktywować sensorów ochronnych więzienia. Ostatecznie jednak wpadli w jedną z pułapek i Sonic wymknął im się na dobre. Roboty uciekły potem z więzienia, które zawaliło się wskutek przeciążenia głównego komputera. thumb|Grounder, Scratch i Coconuts jako potwory W odcinku Trail of the Missing Tails Grounder, Scratch i Coconuts przygotowywali swoje indywidualne pułapki na Sonica. Gdy jeż się jednak zjawił, obrócił ich własne maszyny przeciw nim. Roboty zdołały potem złapać Tailsa, ale związały się razem z nim. Sonic stworzył później trąbę powietrzną, która rozwiała roboty i zasypała je okolicznymi rybami. Po tym jak wrócili do bazy, Doktor Robotnik zganił ich za niekompetencję, a także przypomniał sobie że nie widział takiego szaleństwa od czasu wygnania Doktora Warpnika do Warp of Confusion. Nieco później Sonic zaatakował bazę, a Grounder, Scratch i Coconuts próbowali go zatrzymać używając pułapek. Gdy jeż je wyłączył, Robotnik postanowił zagadać swojego wroga, podczas gdy roboty miały go zajść od tyłu. Mimo tego Sonic uciekł im i zaczął szukać Tailsa. Robotnik wysłał następnie Groundera, Scratcha i Coconutsa aby szli za jeżem i złapali go, póki jest mniej uważny ze względu na zaginięcie Tailsa. Po chwili jednak roboty wpadły w ślepy zaułek i próbowały się wytłumaczyć Robotnikowi. Wkrótce jednak odkryli Dimensional Tunnel, który zaprowadził ich do Warp of Confusion. Grounder, Sratch i Coconuts oglądali walkę Robotnika i Warpnika na ryby. Grounder zauważył potem, że Sonic i Tails próbowali uciec, o czym poinformował Robotnika. Razem ze Scratchem i Coconutsem robot próbował ich złapać, ale został stratowany. Gdy Robotnik i Warpnik kłócili się o maszynę zmieniającą trafione obiekty w potwory, Grounder, Scratch i Coconuts chcieli wracać do bazy. Jednakże w trakcie ucieczki zostali trafieni przez pociski i zmienili się w wielkie potwory. Postanowili następnie zaatakować Robotnika, aby odegrać się na nim za momenty w których był dla nich niemiły. Jednak zamiast doktora trafili w maszynę Warpnika, trwale ją uszkadzając. Po tym jak Sonic i Tails uciekli z Warp of Confusion i zniszczyli Dimensional Tunnel, Grounder, Scratch i Coconuts oglądali walczących ze sobą Robotnika i Warpnika, podając sobie nawzajem popcorn. thumb|left|Grounder błagający Sonica o oddanie nosa W odcinku Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Grounder i Scratch otrzymali od Doktora Robotnika Electro-Suction Plate, którym mieli na dobre unieruchomić Sonica. Kiedy jednak umieścili panel na drodze i unieruchomili, ściągnął on przelatujący nad Mobiusem statek kosmiczny należący do księcia Charnocka i Splorga. Grounder i Scratch kazali kosmitom odejść, a gdy ci ich nie posłuchali to zostali złapani w siatkę Groundera. Jednakże Sonic przybył wkrótce potem i złapał roboty w ich własną siatkę, a następnie zrzucił z klifu. Badniki wspięły się potem z powrotem na górę, przy czym nos Groundera zaczął odpadać, irytując Scratcha. Roboty zaskoczyły potem Sonica i jego przyjaciół w dżungli. Kiedy jednak włączyli Electro-Suction Plate, okazało się że Grounder trzymał go w drugą stronę. Roboty same zostały przyciągnięte i zleciały z wodospadu. Później wygrzebały się z powrotem na ląd i zabrali Electro-Suction Plate przepływającej obok rybie. Po raz kolejny zjawili się w kanione, gdzie próbowali wykorzystać Electro-Suction Plate na Sonicu. Tym razem jednak przyciągnęli do siebie kamień, który wpadł na nich i doprowadził do zawalenia się ściany kanionu. Znaleźli wtedy stożek nawigacyjny, który początkowo pomylili z nosem Groundera. Scratch umieścił stożek na panelu magnetycznym, podczas gdy Grounder wezwał Robotnika. Sonic przybył chwilę później, mówiąc że kosmici mają nos Groundera i zabiorą go na swoją planetę. Wystraszony Grounder rzucił się w pościg, ciagnąc za sobą Scratcha. Ostatecznie Grounder zaczął błagać Sonica aby oddał mu jego nos, co jeż uczynił rzucając część na panel magnetyczny. Grounder próbował wyciągnąć swój nos, ale przyczepił się do panelu, co zmusiło Scratcha do jego wyłączenia. Sonic zabrał potem stożek i Scratch wściekł się, uderzając głową Groundera o panel. Następnie Grounder próbował zatrzymać Scratcha, który niszczył jego nos uderzając w niego panelem. thumb|Grounder i Scratch spotykający mamę Robotnika W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday Grounder i Scratch zostali wezwani przez Doktora Robotnika do obrony bazy, ale okazało się że przybyła do niej Momma Robotnik. Roboty przygotowały następnie na polecenie doktora fabrykę robotów, w której przygotował Tree-Killer Robot przeznaczone do zniszczenia drzew w Mobius National Park. Grounder i Scratch nadzorowali prace robotów, jednak Sonic zjawił się i zniszczył dwa z nich. Zzaczęli wtedy omawiać plan złapania jeża, ale przeszkodził im mechanik, który był w rzeczywistości przebranym Soniciem. Pozwolili mu przeprowadzić insepkcję Tree-Killer Robotów, za którą potem podziękowali. Sonic jednak przeprogramował roboty, tak aby zwróciły się przeciwko Grounderowi i Scratchowi. Ci próbowali potem uciekać, ale zostali złapani w toksynach wypluwanych przez Tree-Killer Robot i musieli się wytłumaczyć Robotnikowi, który przybył osobiście. Później Grounder nagrywał kamerą jak Scratch demoluje bezbronne miasto za sterami swojej maszyny. Przerwało im jednak ogłoszenie Sonica, przebranego za prezentera telewizyjnego, w którym zaofeorwał nagrodę w postaci nowoczesnego samochodu. Grounder odebrał wtedy telefon od Robotnika, ale kabel został zerwany potajemnie przez Sonica, przez co roboty nie usłyszały ostrzeżenia doktora. Po tym jak roboty przegrały teleturniej, Sonic zaproponował nagrodę pocieszenia, za drzwiami numer trzy. Grounder i Scratch otworzyli je, ale zostali wtedy zmyci do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Później czekali na Sonica w Pandemonium Pass. Gdy jeż się zjawił, roboty zrzuciły na niego głaz, który jednak został odbity z powrotem do nich i rozpłaszczył ich. thumb|left|Grounder i Scratch wysłuchujący propozycji Coconutsa W odcinku Big Daddy Grounder i Scratch przynieśli Robotnikowi jego Egg-O-Matic, który zniszczył Coconuts w trakcie pościgu za Soniciem. Byli potem świadkami, jak doktor wyrzuca Coconutsa z bazy. Robotnik przedstawił im później swój najnowszy plan, który polegał na wykorzystaniu wielkiej małpy znanej jako Big Daddy, z urządzeniem kontroli umysłu, do wspięcia się na Mount Mobius i wykorzystania szczytu góry jako pozycji z której miały być ostrzeliwane wszystkie miasta na planecie. Robotnik dodał także, że Grounder i Scratch nie będą mu już potrzebni. Po tym jak doktor odszedł, Coconuts zaofeorwał robotom współpracę, aby wrócili w łaski Robotnika. W tym celu postanowili pojmać małego goryla o imieniu Boom-Boom, którego ojcem był Big Daddy, przebierając się za małpę. Mimo że Boom-Boom im zaufał, Sonic zdołał przejrzeć ich przebranie i pokierować Boom-Boomem tak, aby zdemaskował roboty, które zostały zniszczone razem z kostiumem. Sonic wziął potem lornetkę z pancerza Groundera, bez jego pozwolenia. thumb|Grounder i Scratch jako chór Doktora Robotnika W odcinku Sonic's Song Grounder i Scratch zastawili pułapkę Metal Jaw Sonic Slammer. Gdy czekali na Sonica, włączyli radio i zaczęli tańczyć do piosenki, która była poświęcona niebieskiemu jeżowi. Gdy jednak Sonic się zjawił, pułapka na niego nie zadziałała. Grounder i Scratch zorientowali się, że jej nie włączyli i szybko naprawili ten błąd, po czym zostali złapani we własne sidła. Sonic wziął wtedy telefon Groundera i zadzwonił do radia, aby jeszcze raz zagrali jego piosenkę. Po powrocie do bazy, Robotnik kazał im wyłączyć radio. Następnie wysłał ich aby zamknęli stację Rebel Radio nadającą piosenkę o Sonicu i porwali Catty Carlisle. Roboty przybyły do siedziby radia, ale gdy mieli porwać Catty, to zjawił się Sonic przebrany za prowadzącego programu "Mobius Tonight". Jeż przekazał im mikrofon i gdy roboty zaczęły się przechwalać, Catty wymknęła się im. Robotnik zadzwonił potem do radia i zganił Groundera oraz Scratcha za ich głupotę. Postanowili następnie wrócić do bazy, ale cicho przemknąć do swoich pokojów aby uniknąć spotkania z Robotnikiem. Doktor znalazł ich jednak i wysłuchał ich wyjaśnień. Przedstawił im następnie Music Destroyera, który miał za zadanie zniszczyć całą muzykę na planecie Mobius. Grounder i Scratch towarzyszyli robotowi w konfiskowaniu instrumentów muzycznych, a także w porwaniu Catty. Gdy piosenkarka nie chciała napisać utworu na cześć Robotnika, Grounder i Scratch odprowadzili ją do więzienia. Później roboty zostały zdegradowane do stopnia chóru, gdy Music Destroyer złapał Sonica oraz Tailsa i zamknął ich w celi na dziedzińcu. Grounder i Scratch siedzieli potem pod celą, gdy Sonic zaproponował im współpracę. Początkowo nie zgodzili się, ale zmienili zdanie gdy Music Destroyer uderzył Groundera i upomniał o zakazie rozmowy z więźniami. Roboty sabotowały następnie M.D., wyciągając jego bezpiecznik. Sonic wytłumaczył im następnie, aby wypuścili jego i Tailsa, a następnie ścigali ich aż do pułapki w postaci klatki wokół której rozlany był śliski smar. Gdy Sonic obiecał, że da się złapać, Grounder wyciągnął telefon, którym Scratch zadzwonił do Robotnika i zaalarmował go o ucieczce więźniów. Jednak w trakcie pościgu roboty wpadły we własną pułapkę. Gdy wyszły spod klatki, spadł na nich Robotnik który został wyrzucony przez eksplozję Music Destroyera. Roboty ponownie wylądowały klatce, ale wyszły z niej i zaczęły ją podnosić aby wypuścić także Robotnika. Wyślizgnęła im się jednak lina pokryta smarem, dlatego klatka spadła Robotnikowi na szyję. Doktor zaczął potem gonić Groundera i Scratcha, gdy usłyszał emitowaną z radia piosenkę o Sonicu. thumb|left|Grounder obserwujący Scratcha złapanego w stanie nieważkości, razem z Soniciem i Tailsem W odcinku Birth of a Salesman Grounder i Scratch wysłuchiwali nagany od Doktora Robotnika, gdy nagle w bazie zjawił się Wes Weasely, sprzedawca z firmy Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors Limited Company. Sprzedał on Robotnikowi Darkinator, urządzenie które pokrywało obszar ciemnością, dołączająć gogle pozwalające widzieć normalnie w ciemności. Grounder i Scratch zostali wyposażeni w broń i użyli jej aby przysłonić Sonicowi widok. Nie założyli jednak swoich gogli, przez co jeż przekradł się do nich i związał ich, strasząc następnie Groundera który próbował uciec. W ten sposób jednak pociągnął za sobą Scratcha i zniszczył Darkinator. Grounder i Scratch zostali wyposażeni potem w dwa Freeze Bangery, którymi mieli zamrozić Sonica. Trafili jednak samych siebie, ale Sonic zaczął ich rozmrażać rozpalając wokół nich ogień. Jednakże był on na tyle silny, że stopił bryły lodu razem z robotami. Grounder i Scratch zostali potem odbudowani przez Robotnika, który powierzył im kupiony Gravity Stopper, a także Self-Gravity Boots które miały ich chronić przed działaniem promienia grawitacyjnego.Grounder i Scratch trafili Sonica i Tailsa, unosząc ich w stanie nieważkości, gdzie prędkość jeża nie była skuteczna. Jednakże Sonic i Tails zaczęli odlatywać, co zmusiło Scratcha do ściągnięcia butów grawitacyjnych i ścigania bohaterów w polu promienia. Scratch nie mógł ich jednak dogonić, przez co Grounder wyłączył promień. Roboty zderzyły się ze sobą i znów zostały zniszczone. Po powrocie do bazy Robotnik odbudował je. Wes Weasely zademonstrował następnie swój ostatni gadżet, De-Atomizer, dematerializując i po chwili ponownie materializując Scratcha, co wystraszyło Groundera. Roboty zostały potem wysłany, razem z Weaselym, aby użyły narzędzia na Sonicu. Jednakże pociągnęły za złą dźwignię, co sklonowało Sonica zamiast go zdematerializować. Sklonowane jeże uformowały następnie kulę popcornu z rosnącej w pobliżu kukurydzy, przez którą Grounder i Scratch uciekli do bazy. Robotnik wyładował tam na nich swoją agresję, do czasu aż pojawił się Sid Sharkley, sprzedawca który zaprezentował Super Stupendous Tremendous Horrendous Hedgehog-Catching Vanquisher. Gdy Robotnik został złapany w promieniu grawitacyjnym promienia, Grounder i Scratch ruszyli mu na ratunek, ale sami zostali uniesieni. Następnie promień zdematerializował ich i znów zmaterializował, ale zamrożonych z pomieszanymi częściami ciała. Sid Sharkley ściągnął wtedy swoją maskę i okazało się, że był to Sonic w przebraniu. Charakterystyka Osobowość Grounder lubi czynić zło, aby zadowolić Doktor Robotnik. Jest jednak najgłupszym z badników Robotnika - jego głupota jest jeszcze większa niż w przypadku Scratcha. Grounder ponosi porażkę w prawie wszystkim co robi. Jest bardzo naiwny i łatwo go oszukać, szczególnie dla Sonica, który używa do tego różnych przebrań. Grounder pozostaje jednak uparty w tym co robi i nie przestaje dążyć do sukcesu. W trakcie odbudowywania się, Grounder gubi swoje części, szczególnie własną głowę. W niektórych sytuacjach, gdy Doktor Robotnik mu grozi, Grounder jest dość czuły i płacze. Wygląd Grounder posiada niemal identyczną sylwetkę co Grounder z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Jest niedużym, małym robotem wzorowanym na krecie. Posiada tors, do którego podczepione są dwie gąsienice służące mu do poruszania się. Grounder posiada także dwa ramiona zakończone wiertłami, oraz głowę z trzecim wiertłem w miejscu nosa. Z tyłu jego głowy odstaje także antena, a na plecach pojawia się pancerz z napisem "X-14". Moce i umiejętności Grounder jest chodzącym arsenałem wśród maszyn Robotnika. Jego ciało jest wypełnione różnymi akcesoriami, z których większość mieści się w zakończonych wiertłami dłoniach. Mogą one być zastąpione dłońmi, lub uzbrojeniem, albo też narzędziami takimi jak: liny, pistolety laserowe, ostrza helikopterów, silniki rakietowe, broń gazową, działka klejowe, spadochrony, albo rękawice bokserskie. W swoim torsie chowa zmieszany ekwipunek. Poza gadżetami, Grounder jest także silniejszy fizycznie od Scratcha, podnosząc ciężary w celu stworzenia pułapek lub zebrania maszynerii. Jego gąsienice zapewniają także znaczną szybkość. Grounder często nosi Scratcha na swoich ramionach, w trakcie pościgów za Soniciem. Gąsienice mogą być także transformowane w silniki rakietowe, zwiększając prędkość jeszcze bardziej. Pomimo niskiego intelektu, Grounder jest zdolnym kucharzem. Grounder wydaje się być jednak mało wytrzymałe, ze względu na częste eksplodowanie. Może być jednak łatwo naprawiony i zawsze wraca po więcej. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Ivo Robotnik (stwórca) *Scratch *Coconuts (czasami) *Breezie (początkowo) *Momma Robotnik *Wes Weasely Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Spelunk *Breezie *Rocket the Sloth *Sketch Lampoon *Doktor Warpnik *Książę Charnock *Splorg *Big Daddy *Catty Carlisle *Music Destroyer W innych mediach Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine thumb Grounder pojawia się jako ósmy przeciwnik w grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Jego styl gry jest odpowiednikiem Witch z Puyo Puyo. Zarówno on, jak i Scratch pojawiają się też w przerywnikach. Archie Comics thumb|left|Grounder i Scratch w oryginalnej linii czasowej W najstarszych numerach komiksów Archie, Grounder i Scratch pracowali początkowo dla Doktora Ivo Robotnika. Mimo bycia głupszym od Scratcha, Grounder dysponował szeroką gamą gadżetów i broni. Jednakże nie wystarczyło to, aby uchronić grupę od różnych upokarzających porażek. Po tym jak klasyczne Badniki wyszły z użycia i zaniknęły, Grounder znalazł pracę w Casino Night, gdzie Mammoth Mogul zatrudnił go w charakterze kucharza w jadłodajni Bottom of the Barrel Bar 'n' Grill. thumb|Grounder po Super Genesis Wave Po Super Genesis Wave, historia Groundera została przepisana na nowo, zachowując niektóre podobieństwa do starego życia. Tak jak w oryginalnej linii czasowej, był członkiem Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad pod rządami Doktora Eggmana. Później został zatrudniony przez Breezie, która kiedyś współpracowała z Eggmanem, do pracy w Casino Park. Ciekawostki *Ręce, które Grounder może wstawiać w miejscu swoich świdrów, różnia się wyglądem w poszczególnych odcinkach serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - czasami są zwykłymi, ludzkimi dłońmi, czasami metalicznymi z liniami, a czasami są zabandażowane. Najczęściej używana przez niego para dłoni przypomina te należące do Burrobota, który nie pojawiłs ię w serialu. *Grounder i Scratch byli pierwszymi w historii serii dwoma asystentami Doktora Robotnika, zwykle niekompetentnymi. W serialu Sonic Underground podobną rolę pełnili Sleet i Dingo, w Sonic X Decoe i Bocoe, a w grach od Sonic Colors - Orbot i Cubot, których przeniesiono także do serii Sonic Boom. *Grounder w różnych odcinkach serialu powtarza, że chciałby swojej mamy. Gdy Scratch odpowiada mu, że jej nie ma, Grounder mówi że chciałby jedną. *W odcinku Grounder the Genius Grounder posiada wyłącznik z tyłu swojej głowy, który nie pojawia się w innych odcinkach. *Głosu Grounderowi użyczył Gary Chalk, który później podkładał głos Doktora Robotnika z Sonic Underground. Kategoria:Badniki (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)